He just knew
by EvilByNecessity
Summary: "I said, leave him alone!" Gajeel Redfox's grip on the smaller mans collar slackened, cocking his head to the side in thinly veiled irritation he surveyed the girl before him. Bright red face, bright blue hair, and glittering brown eyes... he has seen much better, but he supposed she was fairly pretty for a shrimp.


Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail

* * *

"I said, leave him alone!"

Gajeel Redfox's grip on the smaller mans collar slackened, cocking his head to the side in thinly veiled irritation he surveyed the girl before him. Bright red face, sky-kissed hair, and glittering brown eyes... he has seen much better, but he supposed she was fairly pretty for a shrimp.

In all honestly she was really quite annoying, he reflected idly, as he lifted the prick who had made a pass at his piercings higher, Jet something or another, who was staring back frozen in fear.

"Why should I?" he asked mildly, genuinely curious, genuinely intrigued.

And then, it happened.

The 'Iron' Redfox, terror of the school, fell in love.

It was a quick process really, just on small instant he let his guard down and he knew - oh he _knew_- that this was it, the girl he was set to woo for the rest of his life no matter how she felt about it.

The girl - Levy, he reminded himself, Levy McGarden - stomped up to him pulling herself up to her entire unimpressive height, unwavering as she faced his confident smirk.

"Because if you don't, I'll make you fucking regret it," she promised in a low voice, her eyes flashed.

And Gajeel was a goner.

He always did like fighters, he found himself drawn to them even if he preferred to stay away. He had an attraction to confidence. His foster father had confidence, and heavens knew he had enough confidence to sustain a formidable population.

But this girl, this tiny blue haired girl with brown eyes so deep you could drown... she had the most terrifyingly beautiful confidence he'd ever seen. It crackled around her like fire and plasma, shot out from her irises and knocked the breath out of his lungs.

"You have pretty eyes," he said in a low voice.

They flashed again, and he wondered why he thought of her as 'fairly pretty'. She was a goddess, by Mavis.

"Let him go." She commanded, ignoring the impromptu compliment.

Gajeel simply hummed as he continued to stare at the fae-like woman in front of him. Confusion joined the arsenal of expressions - annoyance, anger, irritation - already displayed on her face. Dropping back onto her heels, she spoke "What are you playing at Redfox?"

He hummed again, "I'm really curious. Where does one get such a fucking ridiculous hair color, Shorty?" He smirked.

Her fury was back. "Stop being an ass. Let him go."

"What about your eyes then, is that from mummy or daddy?" A pleased smirk lifted the edge of his lips.

"Redfox."

"You know, people say eyes are the window to one's soul." He leaned down till his lips were close to her ear as she glared but refused to back down, "and you have a beautiful soul, Levy." He breathed.

Jet rolled his eyes. Gajeel didn't think he was in a position to do so, considering his toes were barely brushing the ground from where he was held in Gajeel's grip.

"Alright, Redfox," Levy said warily, still refusing to back off, "you've had your fun now let him go and we can all just leave each other alone."

Gajeel kept a blank expression "Now why would I want to do that, Shortstuff?" Leave her alone? Why didn't she just ask him to pry out his own heart?

"What is wrong with you?" Levy huffed out, stepping back from him. "You're acting like a right jerk, Redfox, and that's saying something - I bet you came out of your mother with a smirk plastered on your face!"

Gajeel barked a laugh, "Gihi, I bet I did didn't I? Mischievous little fucker I was - still am come to think of it," he finished with a wink.

By this point Levy was so aggravated by his antics that she literally stomped her foot on the ground in frustration. "Redfox! for the love of the guild just let him GO!"

He replied in his deep baritone , "Levy- can I call you that?-"

"No."

"I've come across a bit of a revelation, Levy," he continued anyway, dramatically.

"Really, I don't care," she was quick to assure him.

"You should, It's about me an' you shri-"

His earnest speech was cut short as he let out a surprised growl at the sharp shove that made contact with his stomach. He looked down, a mixture of shock, awe, and outright admiration, at Levy McGarden, at her piercing eyes and fierce expression.

"You nearly got me," he grunted, his voice hinting at surprise.

Her chin rose "Just let up this ridiculous act of yours and let Jet go."

"Feisty," he murmured appreciatively. Really, how was it possible that this brilliant girl had managed to evade his interest for the entire three months of the term? How had he not noticed her vibrancy and her passion and her allure? How in the name of Makarov had he labeled her as a irritating bookworm when she was nothing but defiant, brave, and strong?

Really, where had Levy McGarden been his whole life?

"Redfox..." she warned.

"Alright, bookworm" he said as he dropped the boy to the ground. Jet leapt up, but Gajeel was still glaring at him.

"Scram Assface, or I'll make you look even uglier."

"Redfox, you jer-!"

"Come on McGarden, don't be like that," Gajeel tried weakly, putting his hands up and taking a step back as her eyes flashed in anger. "I dont want to have to fight you," he sneered with a snide grin.

"Fucking try me," she snarled.

There was a second of silence while he stood stock-still and Jet sulked between him and Levy, watching with a morbid fascination at the interaction between the two of them.

But Gajeel's hands hung limply at his side as he strode confidently up to Levy, who seemed adamantly refusing to move back lest it be considered a sign of defeat. He grinned his most charming grin at her, entranced by all of her passionate defiance.

He leaned down "One day Levy McGarden," he promised quietly with all the certainly of someone who just _knew_, "I'm going to marry you."

* * *

Hey there!I've been a long time Gajevy reader and finally decided to try my hand at writing something of my own, just a little one-shot, if you take the time to read it feedback/reviews would be amazing, I'd really like to know if any one wants me to continue (attempting) writing. thank you all so much! *holds up ft hand sign*


End file.
